


Scream 'til There's Silence

by ni21



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Casual Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Roronoa Zoro, Edgeplay, F/M, Fear, Fighting Kink, Hook-Up, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Painplay, Post-Canon, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: The Beast Pirates are gone, scattered across the globe and that leaves Ulti wanting.Luckily she'd heard of someone who could help her with a kink that's going a step too far for most.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Ulti
Comments: 25
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oochinshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oochinshin/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> Me, two weeks ago: "what the fuck is even shipping logic? What the hell those characters have never even interacted?!"
> 
> Me, today:"Here, have this Zoro/Ulti porn."
> 
> Y'all didn't believe me when I said I ship him with everyone? 🤣🤣🤣 Rookie mistake!  
> I do apologize for Ulti probably being OOC, we've really haven't seen much of her yet😅
> 
>  **Anyways! To the important talk!**  
>  As always I'm more of a RACK than a SSC person, but everything in this fic is as safe as it can be and definitely consensual even though it probably won't look it two chapters in. Keep in mind these are fictional characters and may cross lines humans wouldn't/shouldn't cross. **READ THE TAGS** If they make you uncomfortable don't read this. If you feel like I missed one let me know! I'd like to be as transparent with this as possible.
> 
> Whoever I haven't scared away (and those 3 people that even made it past the summary and the tags) have fun!

The cold steel bit into her throat before she'd even managed to get out a word. Without a doubt, she knew it was the sharp edge of the blade and also, that if it were another man wielding it she'd already be bleeding out from the pressure applied. He was exactly what the rumors had promised and within seconds of approaching him, she knew that former enemy or not, he could deliver exactly what she wanted.

As much as she appreciated the thrill the sword sent though her, this was fucking rude and like fuck she wouldn't call him out on that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before she even had the chance. His voice so bored and apathetic she actually wanted to strangle him. He had no damn right to be this calm and collected while her heart fucking beat in her throat.

"I just wanted to know," she started, swallowing that stupid lump in her throat and tugging at the black bandana he'd tied around his left arm, "if this was just for show, you big dummy."

He scoffed but lowered the sword. "Big dummy? I have no interest in cutesy baby girls."

Bab- baby girls? "Are you stupid or something? I obviously know the code, dumbass!"

He scoffed but reached behind the bar for a glass and poured her some of his liquor. His voice wasn't slurred, but the little still left in the bottle gave her pause. Not enough for her to leave or anything like that. Ever since Kaido had been defeated she'd been restless, aimless and now that she wasn't in that bubble of strength and power anymore it was so difficult to find people that could even come close to reach her expectations. It really was only fair that this dumbass would take some responsibility. Was his stupid captain's fault after all.

The bottle wasn't empty enough for her to leave but it was sure empty enough for that pesky little voice in the back of her mind that sounded an awful lot like her busybody brother to call for caution when she took the empty chair offered.

"You will pay for the room. I won't take a former enemy to Sunny and I won't follow you to your place," he declared. The fucking nerve of this guy. The beast pirates were gone. Scattered across the globe. Did he really think that– Of course, he did. Apparently he wasn't as stupid as he looked.

When asking the waitress for water he was gruff but polite and didn't protest when she took the almost empty bottle of booze with her, so he wasn't a total dumbass and would try to sober up. That was a good sign probably.

"We leave this island tomorrow," he continued, "ya have someone to take care of you after that?"

That probably was also a good sign. Making sure that she would be fine afterwards. She nodded. "I'm with my brother."

He cursed. "He better not come after me when I'm done with you."

She didn't actually know the man in front of her, but even she knew that he didn't expect an answer, just expected it to _be._

His big hand wrapped around the glass easily, veins and sinew jumping over bone and muscle… That glass probably was around the size of her upper arm. The hands weren't pretty. Rough and dry, like she'd seen a lot on sailors of any kind, but she had no doubt that they were strong, could easily pin her down or wrap around her throat. He might even be able to make her feel through her scales. His swords certainly could.

"Ya gonna stare all night or are you going to tell me what you want? Since you sought me out I guess you know what I can offer?"

She did. She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't just approach a former enemy on a whim because out of the two pieces of clothing that didn't seem picked at random one might look like a code for what she was searching for. She and Pay-Pay had kept tabs on the crews responsible for their demise. First for revenge then out of habit. Apart from the two women, the entire crew was an absolute fashion disaster.

One might have hopes for the chef but, oh God, as soon as he opted for something other than suits he was a damn nightmare. What it came down to was the only two fashion statements of the man in front of her were his silly belly wrap and that bandana and it really wouldn't be a guarantee for anything if she hadn't been told that it was more than just that.

Yes, she knew what he could offer. Knew that it was most of what she was looking for. By no means was she new to this, had negotiated a lot of scenes already, but somehow she found herself tongue-tied now which was odd in itself. Everyone who knew her knew that she didn't do shy and speechless. She blamed him. The fact, that with what she heard about him the possibilities were endless while their time was very much limited to one night? A few hours? This man was a buffet and she didn't know what to pick.

He sighed. "Don't waste my time. If this is your first time doing this, go bother someone else," he said and moved to take her glass away.

She was quicker than that, downed its content before he'd even reached halfway. Stupid ape. She laughed, loud and unabashed, before moving right in his face, finger poking his chest

"You think I'm insecure? You stupid idiot, I've just been thinking if a tiny manlet like you could even hold me down!"

He tensed and if she were a lesser woman she might have cowered at the almost suffocating bloodlust rolling off him, but she wasn't a lesser anything. She had been Tobi Roppo. So instead of backing down, she appreciated the sight of muscle and sinew moving under his skin and enjoyed the heat pooling between her legs knowing that he would at least give her a fight even if he wouldn't end up worthy to dominate her.

During her research, she'd learned that he could be a bit of a reckless hothead when provoked but apparently that did not apply in this kind of situation. The stare of his grey eye was cold and calculating. Maybe there was some humor dancing in the back. "Ya aren't going to make it easy, hu?" he asked.

"Why, is that what you want? Some docile sub spreading their legs for you?"

He laughed, loud and annoying and deep and she low-key hated what the sound did to her lady parts. He looked almost cute laughing like that, which was absolutely not what she'd sought him out for. He was supposed to be feral. Much more so than all the men she knew back then. Obviously the accounts between the pirate and the Dom differed, but the man was supposed to be ruthless either way. A Demon. Much more so than fucking goody two shoes, marine traitor. And suddenly what she wanted was very clear to her.

"Stop laughing, you ape. I want you to fight me."

His laughter died down immediately and she could feel his attention on her. It didn't make her nervous, she just… This _was_ promising.

"Are ya healthy?"

He was a fucking psycho, changing moods like that, but it sounded just as promising, showed that he _did_ take it seriously. With an eye-roll, she pulled out the folded piece of paper from her purse to hand it to him and the moment she handed it over she understood the surgeon's snicker while he'd written her her clean bill of health.

The pirate unfolded it and held it far away from him automatically before cursing under his breath to pull it closer as the big bold letters would be easily readable even _"for his blind ass"_

For the first time since she approached him he actually turned towards her, gave back her paper along with a gnarled and probably more than once soaked, disgusting piece of… it probably was paper. Oh God, this guy was a mess and she took a precautious sniff in his direction, a closer look at his hair. At least he seemed bathed. Between pinched fingers, she unfolded the paper and immediately recognized the surgeon's handwriting and noticed clearly waterproof ink. _Someone_ got special treatment. Or the surgeon had just become sick of rewriting it every other week.

"I'm on Ivankov's worry-free," she added to her medical record while handing the paper back and he gave a grunt of understanding, his eye still trained on her. A minuscule, tiny jump of his brow and she chose to see it as an invitation to keep going. "When I kick, you hold me down, when I scream you shut me up and when I say no, you keep going. Marks are welcome, but no permanent damage. Cuts are good, just don't take a limb."

He scoffed, "ya telling me if I chop off your tail it won't grow back?"

Wha– "You idiot! I'm a dinosaur, not a fucking lizard! That's not how this works!" she exclaimed, muscles at the low end of her spine clenching in defense. How was he this infuriating? Wasn't he here in this seedy bar _because_ he wanted a hookup? Why did he have to make it this difficult? Were her demands too much? They shouldn't be. They had said he could do it. What a mess!

"If that's too much for you, don't waste my time, idiot," she threw his earlier words back at him.

But she saw his shoulders quake under silent chuckles, he enjoyed this! Riling her up like this!

"You're gonna be fun to break."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever pirate monsters call foreplay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo and welcome back!
> 
> We're getting rough this chapter so tread with caution. **MIND THE TAGS** i don't add them for fun. 
> 
> In case you're a regular and are wondering where my BDSM 101's are... There's so much you need to go through and so much that goes into this kind of thing... You have to be so healthy in body and mind, you absolutely have to do your own research if you want to try it (as you always should). And if you don't I think it's very straightforward and I don't really need to explain the concept?  
> That said, phantasies like this are fairly normal and common and nothing to be ashamed of, but if you want to live them they need a lot of planning and talking..... Fine I'll probably do a 101 at the end of the fic.
> 
> Anyways, have fun!

When the Crew had gotten lost, again, he hadn't bothered to search for them. They would find their way to Sunny eventually; they always did. When he'd sat down in that seedy bar he'd smelled from miles against the wind, he hadn't expected to find someone to play. Especially not a former enemy. Not the girl that had clung to her wounded brother like a child after the big battle of Wano. Fucking damn, Usopp and Nami really had done a number on them back then. People often made the mistake of assuming them weak, but those people sure as fuck hadn’t ever been devoured by a fucking plant or been electrocuted. And when she'd approached him he hadn't suspected her to be in for the dark end.

Wasn't mad about that, neither were Kitetsu or Enma, both thrumming with barely restrained euphoria as they got caught against scaly claws. Hadn't expected her to actually be serious about the fight either. Expected a struggle, but not a claws bared all-out fight. Probably just missed it, if her behavior post Wano was an indication, she'd been used to getting into fights with strong opponents and now it was just her and her brother.

Didn't matter now, and he didn't give a fuck about her reasons, wasn't here because of that. Woman had nothing to heal, no bullshit to work through, just missed being surrounded by power. And fuck if he didn't enjoy fighting someone who wasn't the damn cook.

Gave Kitetsu some more leeway, felt it dig into scales and she recoiled with a gasp. Defiance and spite screaming at him from some of the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen.

"What? Didn't expect me to cut you just 'cause I intend to take you? I'll do a lot more to you than just cut you," he drawled with his head cocked to the side. Wasn't what he usually did, wasn't used to that type of play so getting pumped by battle was welcome.

Her brows drew even deeper across her nose and she immediately jumped to attack, half transformed head catching his blades, but it wasn't even enough to push him back. Woman needed more distance for a proper attack.

Kicked her away, boot right against her broad chest since according to Law's record it was safe while she was in this weird-ass hybrid form. 

She skipped and flipped over the town's cobblestone street before she rammed claws in the stone and pushed up again. 

Were in the shady part of town. None of the people still out and about gave a single fuck, but he knew his crew was likely to be somewhere so they better move this to the woods if he didn't want to justify his defiling of the sweet angel charging at him again.

Bitch jumped and whirled, took way too much time to get in position, his trusted blades ready to defend but still his boots bit into the street from the impact. He pushed her back in direction of the woods, one tiny cut at a time and he saw the change in her. Saw her forget about their little chat in the bar as their play pretend became fucking real and she realized that she was no match for him. That, if he wanted to, he could just say fuck it all and kill her on the spot. That she was in danger. Felt the fear radiate from her, felt the absolute delight from Kitetsu, and made sure to let her feel his intentions. His own lust for her defeat. She wanted to be fuckin’ scared? People didn’t call him a monster and a demon for nothing. 

Didn't take him long to guide them to the bottom of the rocky cliffs of the island. His boots sank deep in the sand and even with the gained weight of her hybrid form she seemed just as lightweight as when she'd approached him in the bar. Should have fucking taken them to the forest.

Fuck it, just meant he had to end it quicker, but the added handicap sure as fuck had his blood boiling in excitement. Now that she was actually putting up a fight… Made their foreplay much sweeter. Every attack of hers had him sink deeper, and every time it took him more effort to free his feet. Her expression was fucking feral, was no doubt snarling under that stupid mask of hers. A mask he wasn’t supposed to take off for whatever reason, weird request but by far not the weirdest he’d ever gotten. Didn’t matter, wouldn’t need her mouth.

Haki-covered tail aimed for his ribs and he blocked it with enough haki on his blade to let her know he was toying with her, enough to let her know that if he took her seriously she’d see just how much lizard she was. Scream tore from her throat and she retreated, bleeding tail cradled against her chest.

“Ya ready to cry for your brother to come to save you, yet?” he taunted, flipping her blood from hungry Enma. She wasn’t, charged again with fucking fury in her eyes. When she’d sought him out in the bar he hadn’t expected she’d be this much fun, with her childish pout that screamed “brat”. She’d break soon enough. He’d make her break.

Sheathed Enma, would need the extra hand. She hesitated for a second, but by the time she realized the mistake, his fist had already closed around one of her horns to use her own momentum to put her on her back on the rocky surface right at the foot of the cliff.

She yelped at the impact, but that wouldn’t save her. He knelt down on her chest, knees pinning her arms to the ground, hissed as her claws dug into his thigh. Fucking cunt.

“Stop. Won’t tell you twice.”

She gasped, halted and fucking raised her other hand because she was a fucking brat after all. Fair enough, she could have it the hard way if that’s what she wanted.

Kitetsu caught her hand, steel clanked on scales and it took only a glare to convince her that she would lose the hand if she moved it so much as an inch. Ripped open her blouse with his free hand and she ripped her claws from his thigh to hide her tits with a disgruntled scream. Wasn’t that cute? If she didn't want him to see, she should have stayed dinosaur. Grabbed both her hands in one of his, her dinosaur wrists even thinner than her human ones, but unexpectedly warm despite the scales, and pinned them over her head. Took care to lead them through those fucking horns lest she got any more ideas. 

He let Kitetsu lick at her throat. “Gave ya the chance for easy and ya didn’t fucking take it. That’s on you,” he told her, risking to come close just because she couldn’t fucking headbutt him like this. Bit more pressure against her throat, the tiniest of cuts. Could feel her heart thrumming against his thigh, felt hers shuffle behind him. Could fucking smell her excitement even through the fear that pulsed against his senses. 

She bucked her hips with a furious furrow of her brows, tried to unbalance him with complete disregard for the cursed blade against her throat, probably. Well, she was shit out of luck there, wasn’t the first time someone had tried that. Took the time for a mocking rise of his brow before dragging his gaze down to her exposed tits, stiff with cold and excitement, while she thrashed beneath him and he listened to her cursing him to high heavens, for every fraction of a second he dared to stare at her like this.

Scoffed and put some more pressure on the blade against her neck, wouldn’t cut her any deeper, was already more than was actually safe, just because he could. “Shut up, woman. Ya really think I give a fuck about what you want? I’m gonna have my way with you and even calling for your brother won’t do shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh) for beta reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is consensual, I repeat everything is consensual.

The cold steel bit into her throat, a soft tickle of blood inched its way towards the cold, unforgiving stone under her back. Her brother, yes; she knew she could call for him, knew he could save her, in a way at least. But she wouldn't. Not while this beast was bearing down on her in a way that made her feel a rush she hadn't felt for years.

He didn't give a fuck about what she wanted? He shouldn't. His grip around her wrists was unrelenting. Skin warm and calloused, not much softer than her scales, dull pain radiating up her forearms.

For a moment she regretted the fact, that she insisted on her mask because for all his taunts and smartass comments he'd sure deserve that she spit into his stupid face. She stared at him instead. Screamed for him to fuck off and leave her alone. To take his stupid, clumsy mammal paws off her, but he just laughed in her face, sheathed his sword.

The relief was instant. It wasn't actually about the blade, but it's presence. Just as bad as the man himself. Evil, thirsty. His hand closed around her throat, rough palm agitating the cut, burning and she filled her lungs in premature panic.

"Ya better not think you're safe now. I don't need Kitetsu to show you your place," he threatened coming way too close to her face, the sake from earlier still heavy on his breath even though the mask and the wave of intent rolling off him had her petrified.

Yes, she should not feel relief. All she had felt from his blade, it clearly had just been an extension of him. A minuscule part of the abyss he let her feel now. It made her heart thrum, rapid in her chest. His nose on her neck and she thrashed under him, kicked her feet, but she stilled when that hand around her throat tightened.

A deep hum vibrating through his chest as the hand loosened its hold and he brought his stupid face in front of her face again, just far enough away so she couldn't reach him with a headbutt.

A rough hand slid down her chest, between her breasts, and how fucking dare he disregard them like that! That fucking bastard! Rested his hand over her heart, and the most mocking grin she'd ever seen on a person stretched over his lips. 

"You're fucking terrified, aren't you?" he asked and his eye stared at her mouth. Why the fuck would he stare at her like that? What was it that he saw? He came closer again, hand leaving her heart to- no! No, no, no!

She turned her head away from him, bucked her hips, trying to get that rock holding her down to move, turned as much as she could, as much as he let her as the panic rose like bile in her chest. He couldn't! He wouldn't!

"No!" She cried out, but it was too late. His hand came to rest over her masked mouth and she froze. Her eyes clenched shut, a whimper tore from her lungs.

Two fingers pinched the mask, pulled just enough to make her feel it. "You don't want anyone to see, do you?"

That bastard, she felt the tears in her eyes, and she was so close to giving up. Anything to get out of this; knew all she had to do was- 

He pushed her face against the stone, as deep and hard as her horns allowed. Chuckle in his chest and her mask still firmly covering her face. "I don't need to take that mask off to know you're a fucking herbivore, I can feel your terror. You might have the size and scales but to me, you're nothing but prey."

The fucking audacity of that man! She screamed, spine-tingling as her tail grew anew, aiming right for his side but he knew. Twisted to the side with a curse as her claws dug into his forearm the moment his grip loosened. Adrenaline pumped through her veins pushed her to her feet and she ran. Because she  _ was _ prey. Even if she were a T-Rex she'd probably still be prey to him.

This had been too close, too much, her heart rabbiting in her chest, wildly and erratic, blood soaring in her ears, fear and dread squirming in her stomach. What had she been thinking? This was too much, this was stupid, he was stupid! She looked over her shoulder, expecting him hot on her heels, but he wasn't. Was just standing there at the shore, a dark silhouette against the glistening night sea.

Why wasn't he following her? One thought enough to tell her that she had been wrong, it hadn't been too close or too much. It had been right because with all the sorrow and heartbreak the defeat of the Beast Pirates had brought to her, this had made her feel alive for the first time in ages. She ran towards the cliff, knew she could climb it with her claws but also that it might just be his chance to corner her.

It was all the prompting he needed, as she could feel the menacing aura in her back. A clear, metallic shing of his blade and tiny vibrations in the ground before it opened under her, threatening to swallow her whole. But it didn't matter, her legs halfway transformed, gave her enough muscle, and shifted her center just enough to easily balance the crumbling foundation. And still, the next thing she knew was her head and back colliding with the steep rock harder than necessary, ripping a scream from her lips and tears from her eyes as she wrung for breath.

Fuck, he was a lot quicker than his heavy build would suggest. He just stood there, still a few meters away, but she could feel his oppressing power bear down on her as if he was pressing her against that wall himself. The very elemental terror that washed over her, forcing her transformation to halt on the spot, froze her body to outward actions and all it was left to do was to increase her heartbeat and the wetness between her legs.

“Gonna beg for your brother to help you now?” he asked, voice so low she almost felt it in her bones, as he approached her. Slowly, without rush, because the damn bastard knew that her knees were way too weak to run again.

“Fuck you!” she spit and he laughed, suddenly close, so close she could feel the heat of his body against hers. Her breath caught in her throat even before his hand found its way there again. Almost gentle this time.

"Had hoped you'd say that." His other hand slipped into the waistband of her skirt, making goosebumps erupt all over her body, and with a sharp tug, he ripped it open. Pain bloomed from her back at the sudden unnatural twist of her spine and a scream ripped free, claws automatically rising to dig into his arms but he didn't even flinch. He chuckled instead, grip around her throat tightening, "but talk to me like that again and I'll make you scream much, much louder."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘

She believed him. That way he looked at her. She'd never felt like prey before, it hadn't mattered that her dinosaur teeth were blunt, she'd never felt small and weak even with all those monsters surrounding her. But the way he looked at her, the way his intent just glued her to the spot and made her transformation just… lose focus?

She'd never felt anything like it. She'd wanted to feel strength and power, she'd always sought it out for as long as she could imagine but this, this was too much.

The hand around her throat, tight and unrelenting had her vision tunnel, as her cheeks began to tingle with the lack of oxygen like they had the first time. Panic stuck in her throat as her vision narrowed, blackness creeping from the edges and the only thing she could focus on seemed that amused, hungry glare from one lone grey eye that shone in the moonlight.

She wanted the thrill, thrived on it, felt most alive when power bore down on her, thrumming in the air. She'd sought him out because she'd been told he was a demon because she'd been told he could deliver. But this was different.  _ More _ . She been with many but never had it felt like this! There'd never been this bone-chilling, petrifying certainty looming. The knowledge that if the beast wanted to, she could cry all she'd want, scream for her brother to come to save her until her throat was sore, beg for mercy. He could actually kill her if he wanted to. Could do whatever he wanted with her. Her body. Because it didn't matter who she was, who she'd been, what devil fruit she'd eaten. She was helpless. Defenseless. And so very thrilled. 

"Fuck you," she repeated against her better judgment.

She gasped at a flex of his hand, eyes going wide as the realization settled in just what kind of situation she was in. At his mercy, completely. That he knew. That she knew she couldn't count on her devil fruit like she always did, not with a monster like him. He  _ knew. _

A smile tugging on his lips might even make him look more the part. Nobody had ever enjoyed it like this. It wasn't a smile she realized with her heart palpating wildly in her chest. No. A deranged grin, high on her fear. If anything it gave him something feral and horrifying. He'd seen the despair growing in her heart. Seemed thoroughly pleased that he didn't actually have to do much to make the terror rise in his prey, that his earlier threat, that dark promise, his presence was enough.

He broke the eye contact and she only realized just how close he'd been when his nose trailed down her mask taking a good deep breath at the crook of her neck, right under where his thumb pressed hard into the soft tissue, making the scales on the end of her spine stand on end.

"Fear smells good on you," he rumbled, breath ghosting over her skin and her scales rose in premature defense, "Wonder what it tastes like"

Blunt teeth against her shoulder. Disapproving grunt and a flare of whatever the fuck it was he used and her transformation just… Retreated.

She screamed at the dull pain radiating all the way down her arm, louder this time, his teeth digging unrelenting even when her claws ripped through skin and into muscle. She thrashed and kicked, a whimper leaving her throat at the utter helplessness rising in her chest but her mouth snapped shut when he caught one thigh in his free hand.

Fuck.

That had been his plan, hadn't it? Get her to spread her legs? 

She screamed and thrashed, but the jaws on her shoulder locked tighter, a sickening contrast to the soft caress his hand round her throat had taken to. What the fuck kind of games was he playing? So confusing, why would he let go? She shouldn't wonder! Gladly she inhaled the fresh air and blinked the unnatural darkness away, even while every breath burned, poisoned by the sudden twist of his actions.

Her fingers bent against resistance, trying to rip free of his flesh, and ideally she'd take a piece of him with and she gasped in realization, panic cold in her belly because she was stuck.

His arm, robe and all, shiny black in the moonlight, haki covered flesh immovable under her nails. Low chuckle from her shoulder as she stilled and looking down she saw that terrible grin of his again, the sadistic glee in his eye. His hard cock pressing up against her proof of just how much the bastard enjoyed her attempts to fight him off.

She'd thought she'd put up a decent fight, that she could wound him had been a success, but it wasn't. Cold fear washed over her. She'd wounded him because he had allowed it. Her skin stuck to his teeth when he pulled back. A shiver spread over her body when he pressed his tongue against the wound, the fear settled in her bones. Lapped at it rough and hard. She'd seen that in the big cats, licking their prey to remove the fur, because that she knew for sure now. This man, this monster was a predator.

"Ya want me to hurt you more?" he asked in that low voice of his and if he wasn't holding her thigh with bruising force or if his other hand wasn't caressing the burning cut on her throat, it might have sounded gentle. Like an offer of peace. But she knew better than that. He  _ was _ a demon. "Or are ya gonna be a good girl?" he finished, hips roughly colliding with hers, and try as she might she couldn't hold back the yelp that sounded mortifyingly close to a moan.

She could feel him, hard in his pants, because the sick bastard enjoyed seeing her scared like this, fighting, whimpering. Fuck that! Fuck him! That hand around her throat was nowhere near tight enough to hold her back. Reinforced skull met weak as fuck, last-second Haki covered nose. Hand dug into her thigh with a curse and but a second later her head spun, vision white, cheek burning before she smashed into the ground.

Bastard had fucking hit her!

Didn't matter! Was her chance, he'd let her go, so she turned on her belly and crawled away, thigh and shoulder protesting as she did so, while her vision slowly cleared. She'd be happy. Relieved. But his earlier show of Haki tainted any success, did he just let her crawl away for fun? Or had he actually taken damage?

A hand closed around her ankle, warm and hard, yanked her back and she cried out as her transformation wasn't quick enough against the burn of sharp-edged stone ripping skin.

Fist in her hair holding her face down in the dirt as he bent down over her. 

"Last chance to cry for help or beg for mercy," he said, urgency for her decision evident in his hard cock pressing against her ass.

Hot tears ran down her face and she tried to wiggle free, but that hand in her hair just smashed her into the stone harder. Cry for help? Beg for mercy? Why the fuck would she do that when she felt her wetness running down her thighs? Thrill and pain heightening every sense she had?

"Fuck your mercy! I don't beg, are you fucking stupid or s–"

She gasped as he rammed in, cock catching on her labia making his entry dryer than it had any right to be. She could feel the touch fabric of his pants against her bare legs, the bastard hadn't even bothered to undress!

Her claws dug into the stony ground, trying to find leverage, clawing, pulling to get away even while her shoulder flared in protest and more importantly while she didn't even know why on earth she'd even try, but his free hand came down hard on her ass, ripping another scream from her lips and with a gasp she was pulled up by her hair, back against his chest.

"Fuckin' told ya to behave," he rumbled and she could feel the vibrations run through her body. A wave down her body making her awfully aware of his heavy, throbbing cock inside of her.

His teeth on her shoulder, soft this time, gentle almost, promising, offering something she didn't understand and she held her breath in anticipation, willed her body to react, willed her power to be ready, to not cower before his will again.


	5. Chapter 5

She was tight and wet around him, already pulsing from when he’d first rammed in with little to no care about any pain he might inflict.

His teeth met soft skin instead of hard scales but he was sure she hadn't given up yet. Didn't matter that she was melting against him while he murmured all the taunts against her skin he could think of. She didn't even react when he told her how fucking degenerate she was for getting aroused like that. She didn't rise to the fight. Seemed so quiet against him even if it only was because he was hot against the cold night air that let the skin on her front rise in goosebumps.

Fuck if that was it it was too easy. But it wasn't. Wasn't that she had given up. Nah, was confused by his gentle touch again and he knew he just had to keep it up for long enough for her to shake off the stupor. For realizing that it was nothing but a fucking trap. For realizing that she should still be terrified. 

He'd feast on her fear soon enough again, just needed to give her some time to come to terms with it. Wouldn't fucking do if she just fucked off to a blissful orgasm like that. One hand on her hip he felt the wet slickness of blood trickle down her skin,followed the rivulet to its source and felt the uneven edges of the wound. Bitch was really fucking out of it if she allowed gravel to hurt her.

Soft kisses to her neck, a hum low in his throat. "Look what you've done," he told her, fingers digging along the raw flesh, "All your fault," he accused and he felt the tension instantly.

"Wouldn't have to hurt ya like that if ya stopped fighting." 

She screamed through grit teeth, frustrated that she’d been so compliant and his side was covered in Haki, ready to take on her scaly elbow. Fucking delicious. She wriggled in his loose grasp, was just as fine. Let her slip from his cock and hissed at the cold night air. He tightened his hand in her hair to drag her down on her back. Back to where they fucking started but now he had adrenaline pumping through his veins, and fuck, he’d never tire of her eyes. Kicking and screaming as she was, didn’t fucking matter because her eyes were saying a different thing entirely. 

Fucking sure she was furious, and no fucking way would he step  _ over _ her leg because no amount of haki would save his balls from that but fucking hell if the cunt didn’t enjoy this.

Pushed up her leg, let it fall in the crook of his arm still holding her down by the hair. Moved in quick, fucking had to if he didn't want her to get free again. Her frustrated scream music in his ears as he pushed in again, her leg uselessly straining against his hold, her hips pushing up against him nonetheless. Was amazing how fucking wet she was, how fucking tight, made sure to grind his hips against her clit if only so he could tell her how fucking disgusting she was for getting turned on by this.

Her hands were clinging on his robe, not quite sure if they should pull him closer or push him away, but all claws either way. Allowed his Haki just strong enough to keep her from tearing him apart but weak enough to let him feel the delicious pain of skin breaking.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she clenched around him, all muscles drawn and her jaw set in a desperate attempt to hold back her voice. Desperate attempt not to give him the satisfaction, to let him hear that she wasn't screaming anymore. Because she was too proud to moan for his cock, to ask and beg for more.

Could feel  _ her _ in the perimeter, knew it was time to wrap things up. Fuck.

Fucked her deep and hard like the slut deserved and when furious silence turned into one petulant moan she screamed for him to stop. Wasn't that fucking cute?

He stopped alright, hips unmoving but his cock still balls deep inside that sopping, needy cunt of hers. Thumb rolling over her clit as he crouched over her, getting right in her confused face. "If ya want me to stop, beg for it or scream for help, who knows maybe someone has the balls to protect you," he murmured in her ear before giving the lobe a sharp tug with his teeth. "But I don't hear ya screamin or beggin, 'cuz you're a filthy, disgusting whore that gets off on this, aren't ya?"

Felt her pulse thrum through her jugular, could smell the new wave of fear at the darkness in his voice, heard the tiny gasp at the insult. Most importantly though felt her get so impossibly tight around his cock she was just short of pushing him out. Fuck. Her hips bucked against him, rubbed her clit further against his finger despite the odd angle he held her in. Fucking pervert is what she was.

"Well, Ulti, what's it goin’ to be?" he asked with one more hard thrust inside her for emphasis.

She screamed. Not for help. Not for him to stop. Screamed in frustration, before trying to wriggle free from him again. "Fuck you," she cursed him. Fucking cute, indeed. Slapped her across the other cheek this time. Fucking told her not to talk to him like that. Was fine with him, no more extra clit stimulation for that ungrateful cunt.

Pushed her other leg down against the ground, knew there'd be bruises later. She rose against him, wet and tight and when the clouds opened long enough her face glittered in the moonlight, one cheek already bruised from earlier, the other a bright red smeared with her accumulated wetness that had clung to his hand.

Fuck, never in his life had he heard more annoyed moans than from her but he'd lie if he'd say he didn't enjoy them. Cute how fucking hard she tried not to like it. Her failure was delicious.

Her claws tightened in his arms, breaking through his Haki just enough for the burning pain to shoot right down his cock as her cunt fluttered around him, fuck. And she still fucking fought it.

Shifted her leg up on his shoulder and let go of the other for both his hands to wrap around that tiny throat of hers. She fucking  _ keened.  _

"That's what you've been asking for, isn't it? Fucking bitch that you are, wanted to be used like that right?"

Felt her pulse struggle, the caked blood from earlier, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body grew so fuckin tight and fucking hell.

"Come on, little slut, cum for me."

She didn’t scream, was a strangled gargle that was probably supposed to be insults towards him but right fucking now he didn’t give a fuck about any of that because she was so damn tight, might just make him see stars. 

Cunt all fluttering, pulsing, tits and face flushed red under the moonlight, and holy fuck!

Came hard, hips flush against hers, fingers tight around that tiny neck. Fuck. And she was still fucking twitching all over while he was already coming down. Unfair almost that they could cum like that.

Pulled out and tucked himself back in, vaguely aware that he better do some precleaning unless he wanted to get an earful later this week. Pulled her clawed hands from his skin, she'd actually put up quite the fight, hadn't she? Fuck, bitch had actually gotten him out of breath, his heart was still beating frantically inside his chest.

Looked her over, his work. Had done quite the number on her. Bruises already thick and angry blue against her skin. Swelling in her face, the cut on her throat, the small bleeding wounds. She was panting heavily, now that he allowed her to again. Would fucking love to see her face right now but the tiny creases 'round her closed eyes allowed him to think she was at least content with how it had turned out.

Didn't look like she was ready to move anytime soon. Would be a fucking nightmare to get her away from here. Thank fuck Robin got his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to today's installment of
> 
> ## BDSM 101
> 
>  **1\. Rape play**  
>  Rape phantasies are very common and nothing to feel bad about. If you want to live them out, however, you should know yourself very very very well. If you want to try with your partner you should also know each other very very very well. This is very dangerous and can take a huge physical and psychological toll on both of you and you better don't underestimate it. If you want to play with a stranger from the internet be careful as fuck, check their credentials.  
> Just because it's pretend rape doesn't mean you can't have a safeword!  
> Read read read read read! Talk!  
> General rule, the harder the play the more aftercare! Talk about it afterwards you don't want it to turn into trauma it can feel very very real and horrifying! For both of you!  
> Never try if you're in doubt!
> 
>  **2\. Choking**  
>  Again, read read read. This is dangerous and the risks can't be calculated, at all. Choking is NEVER safe. Practice grips, have clear, established means of communication. If the grip is wrong it can crush windpipes for example. The brain needs oxygen to survive, braincells die when they don't get enough. Hearts can get messed up. You and your partner need to know the risks, because if things turn bad you both or one of you needs to live with the guilt. This is serious and not just "hot shit"
> 
> **Any type of play, both of you need to know first aid. Basic anatomy, know where you can hit with relative safety. Before you engage in any type of play, do your own research!**
> 
> The internet is vast and provides a wide array of information, don't jump into shit, make sure you and your partners are as safe as possible. If you need help, reach out to your local community, they usually know each other and professionals you can go to that won't raise eyebrows at your bruises. If you're not one for community maybe this list of [Kink aware Professionals](https://www.kapprofessionals.org/business-directory-2/) can help you. But! Even if you can't find special doctors, do go to your doctor. If they are cunts about it just go to another doc next time. Don't let potential embarrassment keep you from getting the care you need💚


	6. Chapter 6

It was warm and cosy and maybe she would have thought the swaying came from a ship, but the scent of steel and cloves engulfing her, the heat radiating from only one side… She was being carried and for once she didn't fight. It was too comfortable, with her muscles aching the way they did.

Through the haze of sleepy exhaustion, she heard him curse some woman because he knew exactly where he was going and didn't need help. Although she doubted that with the one-eighty he did immediately afterwards. She didn't care about that either. Wasn't her problem if he had to walk more and if he'd gotten them lost it was just right that he carried her and didn't make her walk herself.

That threatening aura from before, that had made her heart jump and her throat constrict in a way she'd missed ever since the great battle, was gone now. Replaced by the gentle hum of security and safety. But she could still feel it thrum underneath, beast purring in content after the successful hunt, conversing softly with the monsters at his hip, just barely appeased by the earlier bloodshed.

Pay-ay would give her an earful later. How irresponsible she'd been, how careless. Actually, she was surprised he hadn't shown up, or anyone else for that matter. They'd been out in public. Or maybe she just had been too busy to notice and she really really didn't want to think about whether or not she'd been seen by her little brother. No, no, no. He'd said not to worry about interruptions in the bar. He had to have had a plan. An eye on their surroundings… Or a few. The woman earlier had that been… it really didn't matter as long as it wasn't Pay-Pay.

She could smell the booze and smoke even before he kicked open the door. Heard the ruckus halt, immediately felt eyes on her; intruding, leering, and was grateful she could bury her face in his chest and glad he'd wrapped her in his coat. What a picture they'd be but, as a notorious pirate, he probably didn't care about what it looked like. What crimes people could associate. Wouldn't hurt his reputation in the scene, he'd been highly recommended and she hadn't heard a single bad thing about him. Didn't matter what other people thought.

He'd been brutal. Even with her advanced healing, she knew she'd feel the effects for days. But even so, he'd taken the time to gently coax her back to reality back on the beach, exposed and vulnerable as they'd been.

Up the stairs he shifted her in his hold, easily balancing her entire weight on one arm while searching for the room key in his pocket.

When he carefully sat her down in the bathtub she was glad she'd invested extra for this room, the thought of having to stand up in a shower unbearable.

He washed the sand off her, with a gentleness she wouldn't have thought possible at first glance, but knew now what the surgeon had meant when he'd said the man took the responsibility seriously.

His eye was scrutinizing, and maybe if the situation wasn't what it was she would have been disappointed that he seemed so unfazed by her nudity, but as things were she was grateful for it. That he didn't lust over her like the men downstairs had, that he saw her body as the result of their play. 

Every wound he had inflicted he treated with great care, told her how well she'd handled it, how well she'd fought and it made her heart swell and the pain less dull, turned it into a vibrant fire of accomplishment and pride instead.

When he laid her down on the bed to shower himself she knew he wouldn't just leave her behind to fend for herself. Not like Kaido had. Knew he cleaned himself so he could give her the care she needed without getting dirt into her wounds. Because he took things seriously. Because he took responsibility. If only for a night.

The alcohol burned in the wounds, pain she could bear easily because she was doing so good. And even with all the things he had done to her leading up to this, for the first time in a while, she felt safe and welcome and warm and it was weird because he had been her enemy. He and his captain, that shitty alliance that had taken everything from her… But this was good. Made her feel like she mattered again. It was weird how insecure she’d gotten without all that power surrounding her. And without any reason, too; she had been there  _ because _ she was strong, it wasn’t them who had made her strong. Thinking about that was stupid though because even while the antiseptic cream he carefully rubbed over the smaller abrasions bit in her eyes and the herbs from the medicine tickled her nose, this was the most relaxed she’d felt for a long time.

Being on the run all the time was tedious and annoying. Maybe they should just settle down somewhere, stop searching. Maybe not. Weird how soft his hands were when they were covered in lotion, massaging it over her exhausted muscles and rubbing over all the bruises he’d left on her skin. Would it be rude to just fall asleep again? Why should she care if it was?

A knock on the door pulled her from the threshold of sleep, one strong hand pushing her back into the pillows. No need to worry about that.

She heard him open the door, grunt a greeting and a thank you at the low murmurs of a woman. Had to be from his crew, couldn’t see him talk like this to a stranger. The door closed and the heavenly scent of roasted potato spread through the room. She knew she’d wished for tornado potatoes, but she definitely hadn’t expected him to actually get them. He placed a plate on the nightstand with a wire rack above and three skewers on top, bottle of Dr. Chopper’s next to it. Made her realise how hungry she actually was, and thirsty.

“Ya got to have an actual doc look at those wounds, but for now this should do,” he said, sitting down on the bed’s edge, “there's fresh clothes on the table for when you’re ready to leave. Do you need anything else?”

Oh, so it was over already? She felt stupid asking for cuddles now after she had refused them in their initial negotiations. They’d just make her complacent.

“I enjoyed myself, thank you,” she said instead and she was almost upset at how weak her voice sounded, “was what I wanted.”

He nodded. “Was fun,” he said and with a laugh added, “hadn’t expected you meant the fight this seriously.”

She huffed, what an idiot. “Better remember it for next time!”

The man was cute when he laughed, made him look younger, a lot less menacing, too.

“Will do,” he assured and got up with a pat on her head that she surely would have fought under any other circumstances. “I’ll leave now so you can eat, Robin will lock the door from the inside. Want me to check in before we set sail?”

She shook her head, she could already feel the healing in the worst wounds, that hot throb, and it was already almost morning, wasn’t it? “I’m good.”

He gave a grunt in response, wordlessly pulled the blanket over her, grabbed his robe and swords and only stopped for a brief “see you around” before he was out the door. She hoped they would, but for now, she was just glad she got rid of him because if her tornado potatoes went cold she wouldn't give a fuck that he was a demon in human skin. She’d skin that bitch and turn carnivore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SomethingGhosty for the quick beta!
> 
> #### BDSM 101
> 
> ##### Aftercare
> 
> **Aftercare is not optional** but may be whatever you and your partner want it to be. If there's wounds inflicted those obviously have to be treated, depending on the play you and/or your partner might need fluids, nutrients, sugar because it can be very intense on the body. However, it always takes a toll on the mind too which is not to be underestimated. Things might have been said. Emotions are raw and you might feel like shit. A hug might help, being alone might help, you and your partner negotiate such things like everything else that'll happen between you. It doesn't matter if your partner is your spouse or some person you picked up, you are both entitled to aftercare. This is not only for the subs health, but the Dom too. If you skip aftercare which you also use to come out of that headspace you were in during play, and you don't have the opportunity to process whatever you did while in that headspace… it can fuck you up for days, so take this seriously. Search for Dom- /Sub-drop if you need more information. We'll come back to this again later.  
>  As a general rule, the more intense and the tougher the play, the longer and more intense the aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [Oochinshin](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin?s=09) on twitter because she's amazing and a huge thank you to [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh) for betareading!


End file.
